The present invention relates to smoking articles such as cigarettes, and in particular to filter elements for cigarettes.
Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge of smokable material such as shredded tobacco (e.g., cut filler) surrounded by a paper wrapper, thereby forming a so-called "tobacco rod." It has become desirable to manufacture a cigarette having a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element includes cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by plug wrap, and is attached to the tobacco rod using a circumscribing tipping material. Cigarettes are employed by the smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (i.e., the filter end) of the cigarette. Drawn smoke passes through the filter element before reaching the mouth of the smoker.
It would be desirable to provide a cigarette having a filter element which is capable of providing controlled yields of flavorful mainstream smoke.